Tyrone the Butler
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Double Dipper AU! Pacifica has a new chance at life! Together with the boy she loves, their going to dismantle her father evil empire piece by piece...and maybe bring down a certain triangle too while she's at it! This will serve as an example for my 'shake up the falls' challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrone the Butler

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Dipper and Tyrone paced back and forth. "We gotta think up a foolproof plan to get Wendy!" Shouted out Dipper. Tyrone nodded. "Yeah...Oh! I know how about we make a couple more clones and have them steal Robbie's bike-

"Or you could just follow my plan."

Both Dipper and Tyrone wheeled around and where shocked to see a cute blonde girl their age in their room!

Both boys looked at her in shocked confusion! "Uh...can I help you?" Pacifica chuckled. "A better question is how I can help you? I'm willing to give you a foolproof plan to win over Wendy...and all I ask in return is to be your sponsor and go on adventures with you."

Dipper looked at her in disbelief. "What?...Look girl I don't know how you got into my room. But if you think I'm just going to blindly agree to a plan a complete stranger-

"The plan involves both you and Wendy crash landing at a nudist resort in Aruba, finding a lost pirate treasure, and fighting a Kraken together." Interrupted Pacifica.

"Deal." Stated Dipper...

…..One Hour later...

Tyrone watched amazed as Wendy and Dipper were spirited away to Aruba...he was even more amazed that he no longer need fear water!

"This is amazing Pacifica! How'd you develop that serum so quickly?" Pacifca blushed but shrugged. "Ah, I might not have a lot of scientific know-how...but I know how to find and BRIBE people who have a lot of scientific know-how!" She declared triumphantly.

Tyrone shrugs. "Well, can't argue with results...but seriously Pacifica...thank you...I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Pacifca chuckled. "Funny you should mention that..." She said mischievously. A shiver went down Tyrone's spine. Suddenly, he had a very bad feeling about this...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: This story will be an example for my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrone the butler ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Tyrone looked around amazed...a hot tub...media room...tennis court...art gallery...bowling alley...helicopter pad...an observatory?!

 _And this is just her room!_ Thinks Tyrone in wonder...he was almost afraid to see the ACTUAL house!

At that moment a happy Pacifica entered the room. "It's all set up! You are now my personal butler!"

Tyrone chuckled. "You know...I'm not going to lie; despite how nice you've been...I was a little worried about being a 'butler'. But this place is amazing! I think I'll like working here!"

Pacifca smirked. "Trust me Tyrone, I KNOW you'll like working here." She then pointed to his clothes. "But first things first...we need to get you out of those." She pointed to a closet door. "Go in there, throw your clothes down that chute, everything you need to wear for tonight is already in there."

Tyrone shrugged and complied. He went inside, saw a bunch of clothes bundles locked behind glass cases. _Huh, wide selection._ Thinks Tyrone to himself as he strips and tosses his clothes down the chute.

He then goes over to open the glass cases...only to find all of them locked shut. Tyrone frowned at this puzzled.

"Hey Pacifica! I think you forget to unlock the cases! I can't get at the clothes!" Shouts Tyrone from inside the room.

"I didn't forget anything! None of those clothes in the canisters are for you! Their MY clothes!" She answers simply.

And now Tyrone was REALLY confused. "Uh...okay...then where's my butler uniform?"

"Oh, The butler uniform won't be ready until tomorrow." States Pacifca matter-of-factually.

Tyrone just stared in her direction blankly. "Wait, but you said my uniform was in here!"

"No I said that everything you NEED to wear tonight is in there."

Tyrone once more looked around the room. "Uh...I'm not finding anything...can I borrow one of your clothes? I kinda...don't have anything on."

Pacifica giggled. "Like I said...your wearing everything you need tonight."

Tyrone was dumbstruck...then he chuckled nervously. "What? Okay, maybe you didn't hear me? I said that I'm naked right now."

"I heard you, now come on out."

Tyrone suddenly become very flustered. "Y-your not serious are you? You can't really expect me to walk out like this in front of you."

"Okay Tyrone...here are your choices: you can either come out, hang out with me, eat 174 different flavors of ice cream, play video games that aren't even on the market yet, and go bowling...or you can run five miles naked through town in the freezing cold rain back to get back to your Shack...it's totally up to you." She teased playfully.

Tyrone face felt hot, he poke his head out of the closet. "Look, I don't know what your... He trailed off...Pacifica was standing in front of him holding a tennis racket...naked.

"Well? are we going to double down or not?" She asked casually as she tossed a birdie up and down in the air.

 _...I have NO idea how to respond to this._ Thinks a now very awkward Tyrone...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tyrone the Butler**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"Come on Tyrone, don't keep me waiting", Said the naked Pacifica teasingly.

Tyrone- more out of stunned shock then anything -obeyed and left the concealment of the closet(Although his hormone dazzled mind had just enough sense left in it to keep his privates covered).

Pacifica frowned at that, but knew she had to be patient...meanwhile, she could enjoy the sight of the rest of his body...my, my the noodle arms didn't tell the whole story. Seemed like between all the running from monsters, age-inappropriate chores given to him by his Grunkle, and of course the 'manliness' training from the Manitour's had paid off to leave the once geeky boy ripped!

Pacifca fondly remembered the original timeline...around the time of his 'manitour' training...she'd been lounging near her pool- well the westside pool...ONE of the westside pools really...when she happened to see Dipper jumping through the trees in nothing but a loincloth...the glorious spectacle briefly went to comical territory when Dipper briefly hung upside down to eat a berry from the branch below him...and his loincloth flipped up just as Pacifca trained her binoculars at him and...

Pacifica had to suppress a giggle at the memory of that sight...the next time she'd seen him, Dipper had been fully clothed, covering up his muscle depth(that plus she really hadn't been looking at his FACE during lat time), so she hadn't made the connection between that jungle stud and the 'nerdy brother of her -then rival, but later became briefly a friend, but now has gone back to sorta-kinda-maybe-'it's complicated, get off my back!' -enemy Mable.

In any case, she decides to switch tactics and offers for them to play videogames instead.

Tyrone, was reluctant...but seeing the QBOX1-tX5000(that wouldn't be available in stores until next year!...and the waiting list for a copy was higher then the moon!) playing a game of Zoom/Zalo/Zassin's Reed: the Re-Sequel contradiction 3!(Seriously, how did she get this? They hadn't even released the first one yet!). He couldn't help but sit down on the relaxi-couch-1000...naked...next to the cute naked blonde.

Tyrone fought his embarrassment and quietly covered his privates with a pillow, he tried not to look...her REALLY did..but it was so hard! He'd never seen a naked girl in real life before! He couldn't help but take in her flawless, silky skin...her shapely rear, her long flowing hair...her breasts...were flat, but still sexy! and her long flowing hair...from top...to 'bottom'(carpets match the drapes INDEED).

"It's starting!" Shouts Pacifica as she takes the controller as the game begins.

Tyrone frantically shakes his heads of such thoughts! He needed to focus...and be very thankful for his...'issue'...otherwise a pillow wouldn't cover his...'situation.'

Pacifica played the game patiently(both literally and metaphorically). She waited for Tyrone to be completely swept up in it, allowed their competition to get very competitive...then at the last second...Pacifica let Tyrone win.

Excited, Tyrone jumped up. "YES! THAT WAS THE BEST GAME EVER! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Oh, yes I did!" Giggled a delighted Pacifca as she quickly took a picture.

To Tyrone's horror, he realized in his excitement he'd jumped up, lost his covering...and was now exposed in front of a cute naked girl...who just took a picture of him!

"Hey, give that back! Shouted Tyrone, he tries to snatch it form her, but she takes this opportunity to cause him to trip and fall on her.

"Wow, Tyrone. Aren't YOU the bold one?" She teased.

A flustered Tyrone tried to get up, but she just hugs him tight and wraps her legs around his middle.

"Uh, wha- what is happening here?!" Asked a very confused, embarrassed and overwhelmed Tyrone.

"What's happening is that I've hooked myself a real man who I can always trust to be by my side!" Said Pacifica sincerely.

Tyrone just looked at her amazed, he didn't know what to say.

Then Pacifica smirked again, "Even if his 'mini-tool' is more MINI then tool." She teased, giving a playful wink to his privates.

Before a mortified Tyrone could defend his 'shortcoming'- she kisses him...

That shuts him up...as well shuts up most of his body...

Pacifica smirks and gets to work dominating...this was going better then she'd thought! She had her own personal butler/concubine for the rest of the summer, soon she'd own her family's business and best of all...No Mable to destroy her future boyfriends future or the world...she'd already seen to that...

...

Mable looked at the man in front of her in disbelief, "Let me get this straight: For the next 8 years your going to give me a place to live, your going to feed me all my meals, AND your going to pay me!? That's an even better deal then I had! Where do I sign up?" She asked exstatic, she'd been a bit down since learning that Dipper had apparently skipped town with Wendy without telling anyone...but this was just what she needed to get her mind off it! What was more fun then marine life? All those cute fishies...

The man shook her hand. "Welcome to the U.S. Marines sweetie! (sigh)...now a subsidiary of Northwest industries...stupid budget crisis." He grumbles that last part...

"I love whales!" Shouts Mable excitedly as she follows the sergeant to the barracks...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
